Handbags are commonly used everyday as both an item of convenience and a fashion accessory. When using a handbag, such as, for example, a purse, it is preferable to possess a variety of different colors, materials and styles so as to be able to match a handbag with a particular clothing ensemble or activity. Unfortunately, it is often inconvenient and time consuming to switch between handbags as it typically involves cleaning out one's belongings from a first handbag and transferring them to a second handbag. Due to the time involved in transferring belongings between handbags, it is often the case that a user simply utilizes a single handbag, regardless of whether or not the handbag is appropriate for the outfit or activity.
As such it would be advantageous to have a handbag system that overcame the aforementioned disadvantages and inefficiencies of current handbag design.